1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating devices, and in a more particular sense relates to a heating device connectable in the cooling system of an automobile engine, to provide means for heating windshield washer fluid so that it will melt ice or snow build-up on the windshield wipers or on the windshield itself. The device also facilitates removal of dirt, sap, and insects from the windshield in summer or in warm weather areas. The invention provides such means and/or additional means that will heat the engine coolant while the vehicle is parked with the engine not running, thus keeping the engine warm during cold weather.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Those who are the owners of automotive vehicles in climates where the vehicles are exposed to cold climatic conditions have great difficulty in keeping windshields and wipers free of ice and snow build-up during storms, and also in removing frost before starting in mornings. Although the fluid, while in the reservoir awaiting use, is prevented from freezing by the admixture of anti-freeze therewith, dispersal of the fluid into spray droplets when forced under pressure from the windshield washer spray nozzle, results in maximum exposure thereof to the cold air and to the cold surface of the windshield. The result is that when air temperatures are well below freezing, the vehicle operator is often effectively prevented from cleaning a dirty windshield. Although a windshield splattered with dirt and mud produces dangerous highway driving conditions, especially at night, it is even more dangerous to suddenly find oneself attempting to look through a film of ice formed on the windshield. Obviously both conditions are to be avoided wherever possible.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to heat windshield washer fluid to a temperature high enough to cause it to withstand freezing when sprayed upon the windshield. However, in most instances the devices of the prior art have been complicated, difficult to install and in many instances are not thought to be as totally efficient as one would hope for in a product of this type.
Another, vexing problem encountered by automobile owners in cold climates stems from the fact that particularly when the vehicle is parked outside overnight in sub-freezing temperatures, the engine becomes very cold, making it difficult to start and also requiring strain on the starting system and excessive time for the engine to warm up. Accordingly, engine heaters, including heaters that are connectable to ordinary house current, have been devised, and have met with some success. A well-known type of heater is that which heats the dipstick, whereby to keep the engine oil in a relatively warm condition. Under these circumstances, the engine lubricant does not thicken excessively under adverse, freezing climatic conditions. The engine may thus be started more easily, and with less strain on the moving parts thereof than would be true if an engine heater were not used.
So far as is known, it has not been heretofore suggested, with respect to windshield washer heaters alone, that the heating coil through which the washer fluid passes be immersed in a chamber through which the engine coolant flows, in a manner calculated to provide instant and maximum heat exchange between the coolant and washer fluid.
Also, so far as is known, it has not been previously suggested to combine, in a single, easily installed, relatively inexpensive device, both an engine heater and a windshield washer fluid heater, connectable in the engine cooling system without anything more than the requirement of cutting one of the coolant flow hoses and connecting the device between the cut ends; and cutting the line from the windshield washer reservoir to the spray nozzle, and attaching the cut ends to the ends of the washer fluid heating coil.